Toadette's Jump Rope Adventure
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Toadette has been skipping rope ever since she was young, but when there's a new skipping rope competition, she decides to proof to the world that she has it. But evil is lurking around the corner...
1. Chapter 1

**Toadette's Jump Rope Adventure**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Anyone remember that minigame in Mario Party 9 called "Skipping Class"? Well, it inspired me to make this, because it fits Toadette well. So, I hope you folks enjoy this. Enjoy!

* * *

Toadette was in the Mushroom Gorge, hanging in the meadow just outside of the cavern by the three mushrooms over the gorge, jumping rope by herself with her own two hands. She giggled with glee as she jumped with elegance, the simple yet cute tactic enabling her to jump better.

"Yeehaw! This is fun!" Toadette exclaimed with glee as she was feeling joyful. "I'm so happy to be doing this! It's cute, it's fun, and great exercise!"

Suddenly, a yellow letter literally fell from the white puffy clouds in the bright blue sky, falling just right in front of Toadette. Toadette stopped jump roping as she picked up the letter, looking at it with curiosity.

"Hmm?" Toadette mumbled as she unfolded the letter, reading it thoroughly, "There's a skipping rope competition, and everyone is invited to come!" She squealed with joy as she hugged the letter. "Oooh! This would be so much fun! I'll be jumping rope in front of everyone! There's no way I'm gonna miss out! I'm gonna go sign in now!"

Toadette jumped into her pink colored standard kart nearby, heading northward past the mountain as she bounced on the red mushrooms to the right of the cavern. Nearby from behind the oak tree, a troublesome female Koopa was watching, chuckling as she evilly rubbed her hands together.


	2. Chapter 2

Toadette was speeding away in her Standard Kart, leaving behind the Mushroom Gorge as she was heading to the Moo Moo Meadows, going through there to head towards the skipping rope competition. The only problem was that she had no idea where it was.

"Wait a minute..." Toadette mumbled as she stopped her kart, gasping as she placed both of her hands on her face. "I have no idea where the skipping rope contest is!"

She got out of her kart, folding her arms as she shook her head. "Well, this is just great. Now what am I gonna do?"

"You can show off your so called jump roping skills," Remarked a snarkly feminine voice.

Toadette looked around, raising her fists. "What the? Who's there?"

A red colored spiky Koopa emerged from a pair of strawberry bushes nearby, chuckling as she held a white boomerange in her right hand. "Right here, mushroom head!" She winked as she giggled. "They call me Pom Pom. I can judge people just by their looks."

Toadette puffed her cheeks as she placed her hands on her hips. "Oh yeah? Can you?"

Pom Pom laughed as she pointed at Toadette. "Can I? Of course, shorty!" She patted Toadette on the head. "I overheard that you were a jump roping professional, and sister... I don't believe it one bit."

Toadette growled as she got out her jump rope. "You wanna proof it, so?"

Pom Pomo laughed again as she waved her left hand. "Please! I can topple you with ease!" Her boomerange turned into a jump rope, holding it in both of her hands as she stuck her tongue out at Toadette.

Toadette growled as she gave Pom Pom and angry glance, holding her jump rope with both of her hands as well. The two girls began jumping rope, with Toadette being pressued by Pom Pom, who was making her feel uneasy. Toadette tried to concentrate, but Pom Pom was getting to her via taunting, throwing off the concentration.

"What's wrong? Can't handle an insult, pootstool?" Pom Pom insulted as she cackled.

Toadette growled as she then tripped, causing her jump rope to strangle her as she fell on her face. Pom Pom pointed at Toadette and laughed, holding her jump rope in her right hand as Toadette groaned, her jump rope tangling her.

"Well, I guess you're not good after all!" Pom Pom exclaimed as she waved at Toadette while sticking out her tongue. "Go back to the ball pit, baby!" She laughed as she walked towards the eastern direction, leaving the tangled Toadette behind.

Toadette grumbled as she tried to free herself, but had no luck. She was frustrated, not only by all the insults from Pom Pom, but from the fact that she screwed up at jump roping.


End file.
